One Rainy Day
by MeikoChan
Summary: And just when you would suspect the world was near its end, another crossover my moi! XD This time involving Muraki from YNM and Goku from Saiyuki!!!! Of course... I could only pick one category to put it under ~.~ *contains Yaoi content*


Aaaaalright! I know this fanfic will bring about a whole ton of confusion so I'll make it sweet and clear. Goku had lost Sanzo after he was brutally assassined. "Sanzo dead!?" you're probably thinking. that's right. He died in an online RPG. So now Goku was left alone and wandered to find a new owner when. tada! Dr. Muraki Kazutaka caught his sights. Now Muraki wasn't particularly happy with having Goku stalk him and attempted to kill him once, trice, three times! Now he's grown to love him.  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Goku or Muraki, although I greatly wish they were both mine!!! Wuahaha! ^___^;;; **  
  
Ok I'll shut up now and write about their relationship as it is and would be on one fine rainy day. XD  
  
Oooh and warning.Yaoi content @_@;;..  
  
One Rainy Day.  
  
The rain poured gently down on the window as Muraki sat by the sill, looking out upon the depressing day. Such a day put Goku at a low mood with the lacking need for energy. He was hungry. He wanted to eat, but he did not say a word. He knew something might be up in Muraki's mind. He sat upon Muraki's bed watching him attentively; curious by what Muraki must have on his mind, what he must be thinking. Not a trail of thought was in Muraki's mind, however. He seemed totally immersed in the weather.  
  
The moment passed in silence before Muraki turned to give Goku a neurotic smile. This gave Goku a fright, churning his stomach inside out almost. He had been quite used to this smile now in the ever so often times when he let that smile creep out to get at him. Possible for Muraki's prey on the other hand. The smile, however, melted into a softer, loving one as Muraki removed himself from the window sill and walked the length of the floor to the bedside. As he did so, he loosened his silky blue tie and tossed it to the side.  
  
Now Goku watched him more cautiously. He wouldn't hurt him, Goku thought; Muraki would not hurt him in any way. A light smirk was heard as Muraki tried to keep his laughter back. Goku kept a quizzical expression upon his face as he tilted his head off to the side, blinking as an innocent child.  
  
"Neh, Muraki. what's funny?" Questioning him as he often had done in the past. Muraki broke out into a loud laughter just then, but calmed down and grinned at Goku.  
  
"I was going to ask why you were looking at me like that, but I'm afraid I don't have to now." Smirking again, he took off his glasses and placed them on top of the bedside table. The only source of light in the room was emitted by the lamp that sat upon the table. A light blush ran up Goku's cheeks as he looked away. Why did he have to talk so smoothly to cause him to go red like this? He tried to make up an excuse, smiling nervously but failing horribly.  
  
"I. well. I was just wondering what you were looking at outside? What. what were you thinking? It's an awfully sad day outside." he finally said, letting out a soft sigh. Yet Muraki still smirked as he held his gaze upon Goku. He pulled his white suit coat off his muscular body and laid it on the side before sliding closer to Goku, placing a hand underneath his chin to lift his face up to look upon it. So sweet and innocent, making Muraki want him more and more, making it more tempting to have him. He lifted his other hand up and trailed a finger down Goku's cheek while smiling.  
  
"Must you really ask these questions? You should know what I am thinking after all." He spoke in a low voice. He removed the trailing finger off Goku's cheek and reached his arm back to turn the lamp off.  
  
A silence overcame the room, a sort of panic. Goku's eye's widened, his heart pulsing quicker and quicker, fright returning as it never was there before. But it all suddenly disappeared. Muraki had moved back against Gou's smaller form and embraced him in a warm hug, a longing hug that seemed unexpected. Goku kept looking up at Muraki's face in the darkness, but nothing could be seen. A hand seemed to lift his chin up higher, tilting his head back as warm, moist lips covered over his own. Surprised even more by this action, yet comforted, his glistening golden eyes slowly drifted to a closure as Muraki's larger body forced over his to lie back upon the white silky fabric of the pillows and blankets of the bed. Goku lifted trembling hands up to Muraki's sides and gently clasped the fabric of his shirt. Muraki noticed this and gave him a more deeper and passionate kiss, slipping his moist tongue into his mouth. A shudder ran down Goku's spine, feeling Muraki's hand now trail from his chin down to his buttoned shirt. He was dressed to go to bed, and didn't realize that this was going to be happening. Something he longed for? Perhaps, perhaps not but he felt nervous about it. Goku's eyes shut tighter now, feeling the tongue exploring the insides of his cheeks, until not too long did Muraki remove his lips gently to lick down his cheek. As his hand fumbled with the buttons, his tongue lingered close to Goku's ear, breathing softly into them. Goku uttered his name softly, exciting Muraki in the strangest way. He chuckled lightly.  
  
"I see we have my name on your lips.hmn." now returning to lick down Goku's neck. He eventually unbuttoned Goku's shirt and smoothed it away from his bare, tanned chest. Muraki nibbled lightly at Goku's earlobe as Goku felt the arm that had embraced him shift underneath his body. Goku arched his back a little at the sensations that were rushing through him as the hand that unbuttoned his shirt trailed off his arm removing it now completely off his body. The other hand, however, rubbed over Goku's stomach and teased at the upper hem of his night pants, held at his waist with elastic. Goku let out a soft sigh of pleasure and fright which excited Muraki.  
  
He allowed his tongue now to run down his jaw line and down to Goku's collar bone. So soft and sweet to his tastes, salty beads of sweat already beginning to form over his body, and it hadn't even started! Could they be sweat of nervousness? Perhaps, but Muraki enticed in the moment as he let his tongue slide down lower to the center of his chest. He teased Goku by tilting his head to the side and flicking his tongue over one of his nipples. Not ready for it, Goku rewarded Muraki's sick mind with a soft moan and arched his back irresistibly.  
  
Goku had removed his hands from where he clasped Muraki's shirt and now gripped firmly to the bed cloth. Muraki kept his weight off of him as to not hurt Goku, and he had no intentions of hurting him, only to bring pleasure to his precious little doll.  
  
The terrible memories of being raped crashed upon Goku in one deep breath. It was the dark wraith that had stolen away his purity and innocence, staining Goku's soul with his dark mark. Muraki had tried to erase those memories, but it eventually had come back into Goku's mind. Could he trust in Muraki anymore than he could believe in himself? He had to ask now as the hand by his pants teased ore forcefully, Muraki having begun to remove them.  
  
"M--M--Murak-i." he spoke softly. This broke into Muraki's lust filled thoughts as he gazed upon his doll.  
  
"Yes, my precious. I will not hurt you." As if Muraki had read his mind! Muraki leaned up and kissed Goku's lips softly to assure he was honest and true to his word. As he had done so, he returned down to place smooth silky lips over Goku's small muscular stomach. Why has he not grown fat? A fast metabolism, he ate so much and had managed to stay fit despite the laziness.  
  
Now Muraki has brought both his hands down to the rim of Goku's pants. A confused excitement grew as Goku clasped more firmly to the bed sheets, hips raised a little to allow the removal to be much smoother. He could feel Muraki's lips move down to his navel, the hot, moist breathing sending jolting vibes in his body.  
  
The once innocent Goku about to embark in something more? It could have happened with Sanzo, but it never did happen. It was happening with the more notorious doctor who once was going to kill him, now grown to love him deeply and make love to him in the gentlest of ways.  
  
The heat from both bodies rose, Muraki's clothing cast off onto the ground some feet away from the bed. Goku's pants were amongst the rest of the pile. The two figures breathed mists of hot air. Goku had his back arched, head thrown back and arms placed over his face to hide the agony and pain that was now sheering through his body. Muraki parted Goku's legs apart with his knees, the smaller boy's legs winding over the older one's waist as Muraki slowly pushed himself into him.  
  
The cry that escaped from Goku both excited and threatened Muraki. Threatened in a sense that Goku may not accept him the way he used to, just as it used to be with Sanzo. The hips bucked up against the other as the skin felt like it was tearing and seeping with blood. Muraki made sure he wasn't that rough. The rhythmic thrusts began, and Goku's body arched even more attempting to sustain the pain ripping through his body. Muraki wanted to see his face, to adore the pleasure and pain he received from his attempt for possible comfort, from his love, his mate. He was rewarded with the groans and almost shrieking cries. almost shrieking cries caught in a knot in Goku's throat. Muraki's hands gripped firmly to the others hips as he let out almost animalistic grunts.  
  
Goku's arms just then flew off of his face and rested over Muraki's shoulders. Not rested, even pulling him closer in urgency as his fingers entwined into the silver locks. Both bodies produced heat and passionate love.  
  
Muraki leaned into Goku's not preciously agonizing face, legs gripping tighter over his waist, and gave him deeply invoked kisses. Hungry kisses. Muraki wouldn't have minded eating the boy just then and there. He was too precious to completely consume. He had to have him one step at a time, yet their time spent together brought it to the limit. It could no longer be postponed.  
  
Goku let out a stifled howl from between heated kisses, a low groan and grunt now also escaping Muraki's lips as he came to a climax.  
  
Their bodies, actions, as if time wanted it to happen, froze. The moment with-held as peace now overcame Muraki's expression, slipping out of Goku and collapsing over the smaller figure out of fatigue. Goku's eyes slowly slit open to look upon the face. He was beautiful, and he was lucky. It was an experience that Goku must have craved for to receive from Muraki. Purely coincidental if it really didn't happen?...  
  
Goku and Muraki slept now soundly entwined in each others bodies, breathing soft as the rain continued to patter against the window silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
And so is the final sentence of my story here. that's it! No more! I am finally thinking of only one chapter stories! I can't cope with the ongoing stories; I never get those done. REVIEW PLEASE!!?!?!?  
  
Like? Dislike? Input me with your feedback! XD And anything need to be cleared up? Don't like the pairing? FLAMES PLEASE! XD!!! Let's just let you in on one secret. Muraki reminds Goku of Sanzo and so has been replaced this way, but I'm sure Sanzo shall return back to life ^^; 


End file.
